13 nains, un hobbit, deux magiciens et une démone
by WonkaFavolosa
Summary: Deux meilleures amies banale se retrouve comme par magie dans les Terres Du Milieu, plus précisément chez un Hobbit. Et en plus de ça perturbe et créer du remue ménage dans la Compagnie de Thorin, celui-çi par la même occasion, Bilbo et Gandalf. "Elles se sont sûrement échapper d'un asile". Gloin.
1. Chapitre 1

Par un bel après-midi d'été, alors que le soleil brille et que les oiseaux gazouilles, Dionisis et Wonka se promènent dans une petite forêt, pendant que l'une admire le paysage et l'autre sursaute au moindre bruit.

Dionisis: Fais gaffe j'ai vue un serpent.

Wonka : Oh putain *fait demie tour en enjambant pour éviter contact avec l'herbe*

Dionisis: VIENS ICI TÊTE DE POULE ! On commence à peine notre promenade et il est partie !

Wonka : Un pas, un seul pas ! Et y'en a un qui est apparue je n'ose pas imaginée la suite !

Dionisis: Ben t'as qu'a faire du bruit pour les éloigner.

Mauvaise idée Dionisis, très mauvaise idée.

/Quelques minutes après/

Wonka:*chante ou braille* OHE OHE CAPITAINE ABANDOONEEER OHE OHEEE MET DES AILES A TON VOILIEEER !

Dionisis : TU PEUX PAS CHANTER NORMALEMENT LAAA ? MERDE !

Wonka : UN SERPENT !

Dionisis: OU CAAAA ?!

Wonka: LAAAAA !

Dionisis : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Wonka: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !

Et dans un élan de panique, Wonka se tord la cheville et tente de se rattraper sur Dionisis qui perd l'équilibre et dégringole toutes les deux.

Wonka :*se rattrape à une racine d'arbre* C'est bon je me tiens, je vais t'aider Di…

Dionisis :*tombe dans un trou* MEEEEEEEEeeeeeeerrrrde !

Wonka : Roh le boulet.

Wonka n'a même pas le temps de cligner des yeux, oui oui de cligner des yeux, que la petite racine toute inoffensif et maigrichonne cède sous le poids de la bouclé et chute peu après son amie.

_FIN DE LA FICTION MERCI A MES CHER LECTEUR D'AVOIR LUE MON HISTOIRE._

Ouais non j'déconne.

Wonka ouvre tout doucement les yeux avec une horrible douleur au dos et aux fesses.

Dionisis : WONKAAAA ! Si tu m'entends dit quelque chose !

Wonka : Chose…

Dionisis : C'est incroyable t'as survécus malgré le fait que t'as fait une chute énorme et que je t'ai atterris dessus parce que t'as chute de vitesse était plus rapide que la mienne et que tu t'es prit une branche en pleine figure, une grosse branche même… Tu es un miracle !

Wonka : Est-ce que… est-ce que t'est le lapin blanc ?

Dionisis : Hein ?

Wonka : On est au pays imaginaire ?

Dionisis : Hein ?

Wonka : Ou sur la Terre des Lions ?

Dionisis : Hein ?

Wonka : PUTAIN MAIS TU SAIS DIRE AUTRES QUE CHOSE QUE HEIN ? HEIN QUOI HEIN ? ESPÈCE DE GOGOLLE VA PAUV' FILLE !

Dionisis : Attends Wonka j'ai…

Wonka : TUUUUUUT TU PARLES PAS TU FERME TA GUEULE TU TE TAIS OK OK ? OUAIS OK ! T'AS INTERER A DIRE OK TOUTE FACON PARCE QUE SI TU DIS PAS OK JE TE FAIS BOUFFER LA BRANCHE QUE JE ME SUIS PRISE !

Dionisis : Mais y'a…

Wonka :*balance une cuillère* FERME LA J'TAI DIT ! DETRUISEUSE DE MON CORPS DE PERFECTION VA !

Dionisis : C'EST TOI QUI VA TE LA FERMER PARCE QU'ON EST PAS SEULE LA JE TE SIGNALE !

Effectivement Wonka regarde autour d'elle et découvre des personnes, principalement des mâles ayant des têtes de nain, avec un grand bonhomme habiller de gris et un petit être qui était à deux doigt de tomber dans les pommes.

Wonka : Ah. Je me demandais aussi d'où sortait la cuillère…

Nain brun à un air de con heureux : Vous êtes des anges tombés du ciel ?!

Dionisis : Oooh, c'est trop miiiiignoooon !

Wonka : Quoi ?! Moi un ange ?! N'importe quoi je suis une Déesse. Non mais l'autre là *imite le nain* des anges.

Le petit être : Mon… mon… mon… MON TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !

Dionisis :*va le voir* Nous sommes tellement désoler petit farfadet pour votre toit. Wonka le réparera vue que c'est elle en partie qui l'a cassé.

D'un coup un des nains, qui devait être le chef vue son superbe manteau, se lève en fixant les deux filles.

Nain Boss : Qui êtes-vous ?

Dionisis : Vous l'avez acheté où votre manteau ?

Wonka :*air super sérieux* Nous sommes les… Power Rangers *rigole toute seule* BWHAHAHAH DES POWER RANGERS qu'est que je suis drôle sérieux *s'essuie une larmichette au coin de l'œil* bouhlala.

Nain Boss : Quoi ?

Dionisis : Vous l'avez acheté où votre manteau ?

Nain roux :*pose une main sur l'épaule de Wonka* L'asile psychiatrique t'attend mon enfant.

Dionisis : Alors ? Vous l'avez acheté où votre manteau ?

Thorin : MAIS TU M'EMMERDE TOI !

Mec en gris: Bonsoir je suis Gandalf. Alors, à mon avis, c'est filles sont arrivé ici pour une simple et bonne raison… …ce sont les mascottes de la compagnie.

Wonka : Euuuuh sinon moi c'est Wonka, 19 ans célibataire endurci très grande danseuse du Disco, salut.

Dionisis : Moi je ne dirais pas qui je suis tant que ce monsieur me dit pas ou il a acheté son manteau.

Wonka : Dionisis.

Dionisis : Salope.

Wonka : J't'emmerde.

Dionisis : Idiote.

Wonka : Ignoble personnage.

Dionisis : Sac à merde.

Wonka : Sale Peach.

Dionisis : Psycopathe.

Wonka : TA MERE LA PUTE TON PERE LE CLIENT ET TOI L'ACCIDENT !

Dionisis : GANDAAAAALF ELLE M'A INSULTER !

Gandalf : Euh je suis pas là *part*

Nain à la coiffure étoile : C'est, quoi, ça ?

Bon, après ce foutoir les filles font la connaissance des nains et du petit être qui est Bilbo un Hobbit et non un petit farfadet. Après que le calme soit revenu, les affaires concernant la quête des nains reprend pendant que les filles mangent.

Wonka: UNE SOUPE ?

Dionisis: Oui une soupe, et aux carottes ça te fera du bien ça rend aimable.

Wonka: Je vais te faire bouffer une pastèque à toi tu vas rien comprendre à ta vie. UNE SOUPE ?

Bilbo: Est-ce que je lui fais autres chose ?

Wonka/Dionisis: OUI / Non !

Wonka: Comment ça "non" ? Tu t'es prise pour la reine des licornes ou ça s'passe comment dans ton cerveau ?!

Dionisis: Bon ! Fais-lui une salade.

Wonka: Mais j'en veux pas de ta salade !

Dionisis: Ben alors reste avec ta soupe.

Wonka: Ok je me prends la salade.

Dionisis: Trop tard !

Bombur: Je peux en avoir une moi ?

Dionisis et Wonka: Non !

Dionisis: Va pour la salade.

Wonka: Merci.

Gandalf : Et donc, je reprends par delà les rivières, les lacs et les collines…

Dionisis : Y'A PAS DE RAPEEEEEE !

Wonka :*sursaute* WOOOOH ESPECE DE VEILLE FOLLE CA TE PREND TOUT LES COMBIEN DE GUEULER COMME CA LA TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE UNE ATTAQUE EN BOUFFANT MA FEUILLE DE SALADE COMME UNE TORTUE HEIN C'EST CA HEIN ?!

Dionisis : Je ne mange pas de soupe tant que je n'ai pas de râpé tu comprends ça ?!

Wonka : Et alors ?! Je m'en bats les steaks de ta vie de poisson rouge alors maintenant tu bouffe ta soupe et tu fais pas chier sinon je t'y noie dedans !

Dionisis : Ouais ben si je suis un poisson rouge je pourrais resp...

Wonka : DIONISIS ! Ca suffit maintenant.

Thorin :*se racle la gorge* Vous disiez Gandalf ?

Gandalf : Je disais donc par delà les rivières, les lacs et…

Fili : Roh on n'a compris par delà les rivières, les lacs, les petites maisons et les collines enchantés ! C'est bon on sait tout ça !

Thorin : Pauvre de moi…

Balin : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est encore jeune c'est normal à 13 ans de se tromper.

Thorin : Il a 19 ans (booon je me rappelle plus de son âge à peu près)

Balin : OH LA POIRE !

Kili: Une poire ? Où ça ?!

Bombur : Attends je vais la trouver !

Nori : Mais y'a pas de poire triple buse.

Bofur : D'où tu traite Bombur de triple buse ?! Tu te prends pour qui là ?! Y'a que moi qui ai le droit !

Bifur : nfjz pje ournd pshsy ftru

Wonka : Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu m'insulte là ?! C'est toi qui devrait aller voir un psy' !

Bombur : ELLE EST OU CETTE SALE POIRE

Bilbo : Je vais en chercher.

Thorin : Non toi tu ne bouges pas tu continues d'éclairer avec la bougie !

Dionisis : Oh une mouche. Bonsoir !

Mouche : Bonsoir !

Dionisis : OH MON DIEU !

Thorin : Oui ? Qui m'appelle ?

Dionisis : LA MOUCHE M'A PARLER LA MOUCHE M'A PARLER !

Nori : Je te rappelle que la dernière fois t'as insulté Dori de sale poisson bleue au trouble de la mémoire immédiate !

Bofur : C'est pas moi c'est Dwalin !

Nori : DWALIN !

Dwalin : Ben Fili a insulté Ori de puceau !

Nori : FILIIII !

Fili : Bofur t'as insulté… euh… méchamment !

Nori : BOFUUUUR !

Bifur : hyls mfnsp poub mlsz

Wonka :*se lève* Répète un peu pour voir sale putois !

Kili : TROUVE CETTE PUTAIN DE POIRE !

Dionisis : J'AI PARLER A UNE MOUCHE ELLE M'A PARLER ON S'EST PARLEZ !

Gandalf va péter un câble dans 3…2…1…

Gandalf : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS L'A FERMEZ BANDE DE SALE PETITE MERDEUX LE PROCHAIN QUI OUVRE SA BOUCHE JE LUI RASE SA BARBE ET SES CHEVEUX COMPRIS !

Bilbo : Eh pas de violence c'est les vacances.

Gandalf : Je supporte déjà plus ces nains…

Un grand silence ce fit, ceux qui étaient debout ou à quatre pattes par terre se rassit et le cours normal reprend.

Gandalf exténué décide d'employer les grands moyens pour expliquer la quête à Bilbo.

Gandalf : Bon en gros eux *désigne les nains* veulent reprendre leurs royaume d'un dragon et ils ont besoin de toi parce que les hobbit sont très discret et tout le tralala. Donc t'accepte, ils sont content tu refuses t'aura leur défaite sur ta conscience.

Balin : Et le contrat. *lui jette le contrat*

Bilbo : Je /SBAF/ MAIS ATTENTION !

Thorin : Bon et elles, ont en fais quoi ?

Le magicien ne répondit pas et regardait les deux filles dans une grande et profonde réflexion.

Thorin : Euuh, Gandalf arrêtez de les regardait comme ça on dirait un vieux pervers.

Gandalf : Ouais mais je sent que l'une d'elle découvrira sa magie de magicienne au fur et à mesure, et c'est… ELLLLLLLLE !

Dans un élan des plus brusque Gandalf prends sont bâton et pointe du bout de son bâton de bois magique Dionisis qui lâcha son bol de soupe et se mit à hurler.

Dionisis : PITIIEEEE J'AI RIEN FAIT JE SUIS INNOCENTE ! VEUX PAS MOURIR ! WONKA AIDE MOI JE T'EN SUPPLIIIIIIE !

Wonka : Ah ta gueule.

Dwalin :*se lève* UNE ATTAQUE ! *saute sur Gandalf et essaye de lui arracher son bâton*

Gandalf : MAIS ARRÊTE PAUVRE FOU !

Tous : Euuuuh…

Bofur : Je sens que Dwalin a eu un petit coup de cœur pour Oasis.

/PLUS TARD/

Gandalf : Bon Dionisis faudra que je te dise quelque chose après.

Dionisis : Quelque chose comme… ?

Gandalf : JE TE DIS QUELQUE CHOSE JE TE DIS QUELQUE CHOSE TU VERRAS APRES !

Dionisis : Vous me faites peur vous savez ça ?

Gandalf : ET TOI TU ME FAIS ENCORE PLUS CHIER AVEC LES NAINS TU LE SAIS CA ?!

Thorin : WOH WOH WOH ! Retiens certaines paroles là, fais pas ton Elfe hein ! Non mais !

Gandalf : QU'EST QUE T'AS TOI AVEC TES ELFES TU VAS PAS COMMENCER A ME LES CASSERS !

Bombur : J'AI ENVIE D'UNE POIIIIIRE !

Kili : MOI AUSSIIII MES PAPILES GUSTATIVES EN SALIVES COMME PAS POSSIBLE !

Gandalf : FERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tous : … … …

Wonka : Wououh sacré G…

Gandalf : TA GUEULE TOI ET ÉTOUFFE TOI AVEC TA SALADE ! ET BILBO IL VIENT CE CONTRAT OUI OU MERDE ?!

Bilbo : …

Gandalf : Ne répond pas surtout petit imbécile !

Ori : Il est…

Gandalf : FERMEZ LA !

Fili : Mais il…

Gandalf : FERMEZ LA !

Dori : Le…

Gandalf :*balance le bol de soupe sur Dori* FERMEZ LA J'AI DIT !

Dionisis : MA SOUPE !

Oin : LE HOBBIT EST TOMBER DANS LES POMMES !

Gandalf : OH LE CON !

Thorin : MAIS C'EST FINIT DE CRIER LA ?!

Gandalf : JE CRIE PAS C'EST TOI QUI CRIE PAUVRE FOU !

Thorin : TU TE FOUS DE MA POIRE ?!

Kili :*tape du poing sur la table* VOUS LE FAITE EXPRÈS J'EN SUIS SUR !

Dionisis:*se lève* LE PROCHAIN QUI CONTINUE A GUEULER JE LE VIOLE !

Et d'un coup sec, Thorin, Gandalf et Kili se taisent.

Wonka : Ah Dionisis tu fais toujours Zig quand je pense que tu vas faire Zag, c'est ce que j'adore chez toi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après que Gandalf est allez voir Bilbo et tenter de le dissuader de faire la quête, car monsieur voulait pas, il va voir Dionisis comme il lui a dit.

Dionisis : Alors… qu'est que vous voulez me dire ?

Gandalf : Tu es un sorcier Harry.

Dionisis : Pardon ?

Gandalf : Euh je veux dire… Luke, je suis ton père.

Dionisis : QUOIII ?!

Gandalf : Rah désolé je me suis encore tromper. *se racle la gorge* Dionisis, je suis un magicien, et en tant que magicien j'ai sentie des pouvoirs naissant en toi.

Dionisis :*bouche grande ouverte* …

Gandalf : Et tu seras donc une magicienne toi aussi, et plus précisément, une magicienne commandant la nature.

Dionisis :*bouche encore plus grande ouverte*

Gandalf : Et c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, la mouche t'as répondue.

Dionisis :*bouche ouverte à son maximum*

Wonka :*passe* Ferme ta bouche tu vas gober une mouche BWHAHAHAHA gober une mouche *part*

Gandalf : Bon sur ceux je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions, les nains vont faire leur petit concert.

Dionisis reste bloquer, la bouche refermer cette fois-çi, à l'endroit ou se tenait Gandalf y'a quelques seconde, et réalise vraiment ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle est donc une magicienne ! Elle qui a toujours rêver d'avoir des pouvoirs, même si elle aurait préférer qu'il lui dise qu'elle serait la nouvelle reine des licornes, mais bon c'est déjà grandiose ! En plus de ça elle pourrait peut-être aider les nains, non, elle serait carrément d'un grand aide pour les nains, elle pourra donc les suivre dans leur quête et même qu'elle sera sûrement plus utile que le Hobbit.

Elle ira donc demander à Thorin si elle peut se joindre à eux, et aussi lui re-demander ou il a acheté ce putain de manteau !

Instant Wonka.

Wonka :*en train de s'admirer au miroir* Trop de beauté en moi.

Dwalin : Ca va on te dérange pas trop ?

Wonka : Euh, ouais un peu quand même, je vois ta silhouette derrière c'est perturbant.

Bofur : HAHAHAHA elle est trop drôle celle-là ! *voit le regard sérieux de Wonka* Ah mais… c'était sérieux.

C'était l'instant de Wonka.

Thorin : Bon allez, on commence à faire les vocalises. Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-mii.

Balin :*soupir* Thorin pour l'amour du ciel on s'en fout de ça…

Et Thorin boude.

Dionisis : Coucou les gens ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez, Gandalf m'a dit que je suis une magicienne de la nature ! Alors je pourrais venir avec vous pour vous aidez. C'est trop génial !

Fili : Mais si tu es une magicienne alors ça veut dire que… tu fais de la magie ?!

Un instant de silence pour ce cher Fili.

Dionisis : Euh oui, donc quand Gandalf ne sera pas là c'est à moi qu'il faudra vous adressez et il vous faudra vous tenir à carreaux, d'accord ?

Silence. Silence. Silence.

Wonka : Espèce de petite merdeuse ! *se lève et se fait retenir par Dwalin, Nori et Dori* SEI PAZZAAA ! (Tu es folle)

Dionisis : IIIIIH !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fin de la soirée s'achève avec la chanson des nains, qui ont enfin réussie à la chanter et sans faire des vocalises.

Dionisis regardait et écouter la scène avec admiration assise sur un fauteuil, si elle connaissait les paroles de la chanson elle les aurait rejoint et comme ça il aurait put entendre sa voix digne de Whitney Houston (en réalité elle chante comme une casserole). Et Wonka est assise à la fenêtre, en face de la cheminée, et repense à ce que Dionisis avait dit par rapport au fait qu'elle serait une magicienne, même si elle s'en moque d'en être une ou pas elle aurait bien aimer avoir reçue un « don » elle aussi. Trop de favoritisme là !

A part ça les nains ont accepté que les filles viennent.

Voilà une nouvelle histoire, j'ai eu des idées mais pour l'autre fiction ça stagne ^^" bon peut-être qu'un beau jour j'aurai des idées pour faire la suite, mais en attendant je m'occupe de celle-là. Bon toujours le même style de personnage, Dionisis fan de licorne et Wonka la narcissique. J'espère que ça vous a plus et je remercie au passage les personnes qui m'ont commenter et apprécier la fiction avec Giovanna !


	2. Chapitre 2

Le soleil n'était pas encore lever que la compagnie se réveillait et se préparer doucement et dans la tranquillité.

**Dionisis** : J'AI MAL DORMIE DANS CE LIT A CETTE GROSSE FACE DE PHOQUE !

**Dori** : Viens assied-toi et tu m'explique pourquoi tu cries dès ton réveil.

**Kili** :*arrive* Et devinez quoi ! Bilbo avait un chat parce qu'il y'a un arbre à chat !

**Balin **: Hum oui c'est très intéressant.

**Kili** : D'ailleurs je veux devenir un chat.

Silence.

**Kili **: Miaou !

**Fili **: Ce n'est pas mon frère…

**Thorin **:*se racle la gorge* Bref, il en manque là, non ?

**Oin** : QUOI ? Les autres sont entrain de faire des choses ?!

Silence.

**Dwalin** :*tapote l'épaule de Oin* C'est rien ça va aller.

Quelques parts dans la maison de Bilbo.

**Nori **: Euh, à droite.

**Gloin **: Je vous dis de prendre à gauche !

**Bofur** : Non non les gars, écoutez-moi j'ai toujours raison. Faut refaire demi-tour et prendre le couloir de droite.

En clair Nori, Bofur et Gloin sont perdus dans les couloirs de la maison du Hobbit.

**Gloin **: Et si on criait vous pensez qu'ils nous entendrons ?

**Nori** : Gandalf nous a formellement interdit de faire du bruit.

Des bruits de pas s'approchent alors des trois nains, ils croisent les doigts pour que ça soit Gandalf ou même Bilbo pour qu'il puisse les aider à retrouver la « sortie » de cette maison labyrinthe, mais à leur plus grande surprise c'était Wonka.

**Gloin **: Oh non…

**Wonka **: Moi aussi je t'aime bien.

**Bofur** : Wonka ! Ca tombe bien on aurait besoin d'aide pour retrouver les autres.

**Wonka **: Ne me dite pas que…

**Nori **: Si si on est perdus.

**Wonka **: Et comment on va faire alors ?

**Gloin **: Ne nous dit pas que…

**Wonka **: Ca doit faire 20minute que j'essaie de trouver la cuisine.

Le groupe réussirons-t ils à trouver le chemin de la cuisine ? Resterons-t-ils prisonniers de ces couloirs à tout jamais ?

Retour dans la cuisine.

**Thorin** : Aaah génial, rien de mieux qu'un bon café en lisant le journal.

**Balin **: Thorin faudrait peut-être que tu ailles te préparer…

Le chef de la compagnie est en ce moment même dans sa robe de chambre avec de gros chaussons installer devant son déjeuner pendant que les autres étaient tous habiller.

**Thorin** : Chaque chose en son temps Balin. Le déjeuner avant tout !

**Balin **: Mais on devait partir à 6h30 et il est presque 40.

**Ori** : Et en plus il manque Nori, Bofur, Gloin, Bifur et Wonka…

**Dwalin** : Il ne manque pas Gandalf aussi ?

**Thorin** : Roh sont pas possible ces gosses !

**Dionisis** : JE SUIS DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR AUJOURD'HUI ALORS NE TENTER MEME PAS DE ME PARLER ?!

**Thorin :** Mais qu'est qu'elle…

**Dionisis **: ET TU OSE ME REPONDRE PETIT PERSONNAGE IMPERTINENT TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI ROBOCOP ?!

**Dwalin**: C'est une blague ou bien…

**Dionisis** : SERIEUSEMENT C'EST QUOI TON PUTAIN DE PROBLEME SALE TRONCHE DE CAKE MOISIE AU FROMAGE DE CHEVRE HEIN C'EST QUOI ?!

**Dori** : Dionisis ! Dionisis… tu es entrain de parler à une cuillère là…

**Thorin** : Bon je sais Dionisis tu vas chercher les autres avec Dwalin, ça te détendra.

**Dwalin** : Quoi ?! Mais…

**Thorin** : Merci Dwalin, allez oust !

Retournons à nos personnes perdues.

**Gloin **: CETTE PORTE !

Gloin ouvre la porte et là… et là…

**Wonka** : Oh tiens un placard à balais *prend un balai* Il est beau celui-là !

**Nori** : Ca fait je ne sais combien de porte qu'on fait et aucune n'est bonne.

**Bofur** : Il ne faut en aucun cas perdre esp… Attends Wonka j'ai rêvé ou t'as dit que tu trouvais que le balai est beau ?!

**Gloin** : Ne t'occupes pas d'elle sinon t'as pas finit.

**Wonka **: Bon… écoute-moi bien le cochon ronchon je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton problème avec moi mais ça commence à bien faire, ALORS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ?!

**Nori** : Non mais enfaite il est tout le temps comme ça…

**Gloin **: Tu cherches à faire une dispute là non ?

**Wonka** : Mais bien sûr que non ! Je cherchais des explications, c'est toi qui cherche.

**Gloin** : Moi ?! Jamais mais je tiens à te signaler que tu m'as surnommé de cochon ronchon quand même !

**Wonka **: Oui parce que tu ressemble à un cochon et que tu es ronchon donc ça s'assemble et je fais une rime de feu.

**Gloin** : Quelle insolence. Tu devrais voir si ton cerveau va bien au passage.

**Wonka** : Laisse mon cerveau tranquille, il va très bien étant donner que je fais partie des élèves les plus forts de la classe !

**Gloin **: Le niveau est bas non ?

**Wonka** : Oui c'est vrai je l'avoue que le niveau vole pas haut… Fin' bref ! Mais toi avec ton caractère ça m'étonnerais pas que tu sois toujours seul !

**Gloin** : Marié et un enfant.

**Wonka **: Hein ? Je… ben… euh… gneuuu ?

**Gloin** : Ben tu sais chez les nains quand tu as une grosse et belle barbe ça attire beaucoup les femmes.

**Wonka** :*en hochant la tête* Ah d'accord… UN NAIN ? QUOI ? OU ? COMMENT ? POURQUOI ? UN NAIN !

**Nori **: Tu le découvres que maintenant ?

**Wonka** : Je comprends pas je…

Et oui Wonka ne comprenait pas et était perdue, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau face un déclic. Elle avait compris.

**Wonka** : Vous êtes des nains géants.

Bruits de criquet.

**Nori **: Tu as simplement rétrécie.

Elle regarde Nori, il l'a regarde, elle le regarde encore, il l'a regarde encore, elle le regarde encore et toujours, il l'a regarde encore et toujours et…

**Wonka** : Je m'appelle Funny Bear, je m'appelle Funny Bear, je m'appelle Funny Funny Funny Funny Funny Bear…

**Nori **: Quoi ?!

**Wonka **: Désoler c'est le choc.

Quelques parts dans un autre couloir de Cul-De-Sac. Dwalin et Dionisis marchent tranquillement tout en cherchant les disparus.

**Dwalin** : Sinon… vous êtes arrivé comment ici ?

**Dionisis **: Eh ben c'était vraiment très étrange, Wonka et moi on était tranquillement entrain de se pro…

**Dwalin **: Ouais enfaite je m'enfout.

Silence un peu lourd.

**Kili **: Eh vous êtes là ?!

**Fili **: Bonjour je m'appelle Fili.

**Dwalin et Dionisis** : On le sait…

**Fili **: Ouais mais je préfère le dire en cas, on sait jamais si l'un d'entre vous à eu un choc crânien.

**Dwalin** :*soupir* Qu'est que vous faites là ?

**Kili **: J'avais envie d'aller au WC.

**Fili **: Et on s'est perdus.

Dionisis et Dwalin se regardent avec une mine déspérer.

**Dwalin **: Bon vous nous aiderez à retrouver les autres !

**Dionisis **: J'espère qu'ils vont bien, on sait jamais j'ai tellement regardé de film d'horreur…

**Kili** : Même si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, il faut que tu arrête d'en regarder.

ooooooooooooo

**Wonka **:*marche tout devant en dansant* Yakalelo Yakalelo, Yakalelo Yakalelo !

**Gloin** : On devrait l'abandonner dans une pièce.

Pendant que Nori et Bofur regardait bizarrement le Daddy du groupe ils se tamponnent à Wonka qui s'était arrêter brusquement en pleins milieu de la route.

**Gloin **: MAIS FAIT ATTENTION ESPECE D'ELFE !

**Wonka **: C'EST TOI QUI DEVRAIS FAIRE ATTENTION PATAPOUF MINIATURE ! Bon sinon j'ai eu une idée pour sortir d'ici.

Les trois nains décident donc d'écouter la jeune fille, impatient de connaître son idée.

**Wonka** : Mais avant de vous le dire, faut que je vous raconte une blague *commence à rire*

**Nori **: T'es sérieuse là ?

**Gloin **: ON S'EN FOUT COMPLET DE TA BLAGUE DIT NOUS TON IDEE !

**Wonka **: Attendez, alors que fait un poussin de 300 kg ?

Nori et Gloin haussèrent les épaules ayant la flemme de chercher.

**Bofur** : Il roule ?

**Wonka **: Non il… *rigole* il fait juste *fait une voix grave* Cui Cui !

Et là Bofur et Wonka partent touts les deux dans une grande rigolade.

**Gloin **: TON IDEE WONKA !

**Wonka **:*reprend vite son sérieux* Ah ouais alors, faudrait qu'on trouve une pièce avec une fenêtre, après on passe par la fenêtre et donc comme ça on se retrouve dehors et manque plus qu'a trouver la porte d'entrée.

Tous approuvent son idée, maintenant reste à trouver une pièce avec une fenêtre.

Bofur ouvre une des portes qui étaient à leur gauche et découvrent une pièce remplie dans le noir.

A peine ils avaient posé un pied dans la pièce qu'une drôle d'ombre surgit du noir.

**Gloin **: A TERRE !

Gloin pousse Wonka qui était devant lui et celle-çi se prend un tapis et tombe en pleins sur un coffre contenant des objets tout en faisant un vacarme, puis le nain se saisit d'un objet et le jette sur l'ombre menaçante qui se le prend en pleins dans la tête et tombe par terre.

**Bofur **:*marche dans le noir* Attendez je vais chercher là fenEEEEEEHtre

Gloin saisit un autre objet pour bien achever la personne inconnue. Et Nori allume simplement la lumière et découvre Bofur sur Wonka et Bifur par terre. En regardant bien la pièce ils étaient dans une pièce remplie de jouet dans des coffres avec une bibliothèque ou des livres pour enfants se tenait et des peluches.

**Gloin **: Mince alors ! Je suis désoler Bifur *l'aide à se relever*

**Bofur **:*dans les vappes* Moelleux ce coussin.

**Wonka** : fhfjkoqjegzsiogsndsk !

Ooooooooooooooo

**Kili **:*ouvre une porte* COUCOU !

**Fili:** Y'a personnes.

**Kili** : Eh mais… c'est pas nos affaires là ?

**Fili **: Ah si, on était dans cette chambre. On fait quoi on les prend ?

**Kili**: On les récupérera après.

**Dwalin** :*se tape la main contre son front* ALLEZ PRENDRE VOS SACS !

**Dionisis** : Je plaint Thorin…

Ooooooooooooo

**Gloin **: Roh regarder ça : Cendrillon haha le Hobbit qui lit des contes de fée !

Le groupe est entrain de fouiller dans la pièce ou résident touts les objets d'enfance de Bilbo.

**Bifur **:*prend le livre et l'emmène à Wonka* Kio fik Dermgo !

**Bofur** : Il veut que tu nous lises l'histoire.

**Wonka** : Quoi ? HEIN ? Non mais t'as crut que la vie était un chamallow ou bien ça se passe comment dans ta petite tête haché ?! Tu veux pas non plus que je te déguise en princesse ?! Non mais moi je lie pas d'histoire mais on va où lààà ?!

Et…

**Wonka **: Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

**Gloin **: Oooh… BON allez on sort par la fenêtre !

Le groupe passe par la fenêtre et enfin ils savourent l'air frais de dehors. Ils rejoignent les poneys et attendent les autres, quand Thorin et les autres présents dans la cuisines sortent ils posent une question qui redémarre un problème.

**Balin** : Et les autres ils sont où ?

Oooooooo

**Dionisis** : JE VOUS AVEZ DIT D'ALLER ENCORE ET TOUJOURS TOUTS DROIT ! MAIS VOUS NE M'ECOUTEZ PAS ET TOI ARRETE DE GROGNER JE T'ENTEND DWALIN !

Oooooooo

**Nori** : Je refuse de retourner à l'intérieur.

Voilà le chapitre 2 spécial « maison labyrinthe de Bilbo » l'idée m'est venue quand j'avais vue un gif du plan de la maison de Bibi et je l'a trouvais assez grandes donc j'ai imaginé que des nains se perdent, enfin un gros bordel quoi x)

Petite question avant, vous pensez quoi de la relation Dionisis/Dwalin ? J'ai envie de faire original en dehors de Fili et Kili, ou Thorin

J'espère qu'il vous a plut. (enfin perso j'y suis pas trop satisfaite)


End file.
